1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio link controlling apparatus, a mobile communication system, and a radio link controlling method for communication with a mobile terminal by a control channel for transmission of a control signal and a communication channel for transmission of data.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional mobile communication systems of cellular phones and others, communication was carried out between a mobile terminal and a base station by a control channel for transmission of a control signal and a communication channel for transmission of data, and this communication was controlled by a radio link controlling apparatus connected to the base station.
For starting communication in such mobile communication systems (at the time of setting of a communication line), the mobile terminal first transmitted a request signal for communication (communication request) to the radio link controlling apparatus by the control channel, and the radio link controlling apparatus receiving the communication request secured resources of a radio link in the base station and also secured transmission line resources in a wired network. Thereafter, the radio link controlling apparatus transmitted the radio link information to the mobile terminal by the control channel, and the mobile terminal switched the channel from the control channel to the communication channel on the basis of the radio link information.